mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Jokerkind
number of cards It says 15, but it looks more like 20. thoughts? Aell 03:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's 20. JordanTH 03:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Image intruding into text Odd situation there with the spacing on the Fiduspear. It goes into the text beside it. I am not knowledgable enough in this here area to fix it. Anyone know what to do? SergeantQuagmire 22:30, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :While this is an old and no longer relevant issue might as well still clarify it for posterity. :The image for the section pushed the text aside, as is normal, however the image for the section above it (Clawsickle section) intruded into the section due to the section being too short and no Clear template being used, it pushed the text aside as is normal and pushed the image below it down further as is also normal. However the larger width of the Fiduspear image compared to the Clawsickle image caused it to sort of "protrude" out into the middle of the text, there was no real issue, everything was working as expected given the circumstances, the issue was namely that it looked awkward and unsightly, which is a real issue but not a major one that hindered the reading of the article. - The Light6 (talk) 02:19, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Whipkind Hussie confirmed via his Old Forumspring that Aradia used whipkind while she was alive. It was an intentional shoutout to Indiana Jones. It was also Aradia imitating Troll Indiana Jones because he was a badass Archeologist, just like she wanted to be. The wording just makes it sound like aren't sure if she used whips or not. Its a little unclear.DukeLions 05:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Repeat Information Some of this information is a repeat from the respective kind abstrata. Would it not be better to just list the new information that has to do with each item according to the jokerkind, and just put a link to the main articles of each item? I'm going to go ahead and do that. Just wanted to put my reasoning here. Gamzee's Powers Gamzee has been stated by hussie to have the power to install nightmares in people, and abused the human dream selves of dave and john's ability to make their subconcious ideas exist in reality in their dream rooms, not actually creating the objects out of nothing. Source Revitalysis (talk) 02:58, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :We know, this article is an old, low priority article so it has some cleanup issues. Also when pointing out an issue with an article it is best practice to actually point out the issue, stating a fact without stating its relationship to an issue with an article only means people have to actually figure out what the problem is themselves before they can fix it. - The Light6 (talk) 02:08, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Dangit, I completely forgot. Sorry! I'll make sure to fix it myself next time anyway Revitalysis (talk) 02:58, December 6, 2014 (UTC) So, jokerkind is theorised to allow ANY weapon to be used as long as it looks silly. This is most likely not the case, as Gamzee is seen using a regular old bow- not very silly at all. It’d be different if it was always snapped in half, but Gamzee used it to shoot Equius down before he snapped it. So the true answer is most likely it can use any weapon- closer in ability to the joker card. Marioman2019 (talk) 12:09, July 11, 2019 (UTC)